happy late birthday seto
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: will go up later just a cute little thing about Jou and Seto much ryou bakura and marik malik yam and yug might show up
1. Default Chapter

This was for a contest but I never got around to entering **shrug**  
  
Kari: there is nothing more too it **shrug**  
  
Yami k.: we are entering it to see how good we really are **smirk**  
  
Kari: hn, well this is ours, warnings are yaoi yaoi and yaoi and since this is me writing there will most likely be some swearing.  
  
**Start story  
  
Seto woke up sore from falling asleep at his desk again, he really had to stop doing that. Mokuba poked his scruffy head into Seto office.  
  
"Ne big brother what are you doing sleeping in here again?" Mokuba asked walking completely into the room.  
  
"If I had a choice I would prefer a bed" Seto joked lightly back to his younger brother, a side he would ONLY show to his little brother.  
  
"Most people do" Mokuba smiled happily, "breakfast is ready" he smiled again and raced out of the room. It was times like these that made Seto love who he was.  
  
Always until he was at school, here he was not Seto the big brother that loved his little brother. But Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp. here he was alone very alone. Sitting in his usual corner glaring at the world in general, he liked to sit and observe the other students. He would admit that some of them were ...pleasing to watch. Here come some of them now.  
  
Bakura with Marik, Malik and Jou walked into the classroom singing loudly, getting everyone's attention. Not that four hot boys like that didn't get enough.  
  
"We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves! Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho."  
  
They stopped singing and were generally quite until Bakura spotted Ryou and yelled to the entire class.  
  
"What do I see there?! A pretty damsel! Let's kidnap 'er and ravage 'er!" he swooped down and the blushing boy and gave him a sound kiss on the lips. "My treasure" he said winking at Marik who was smirking.  
  
"For you I would gladly play treasure" Ryou said back coyly  
  
"Ahh yes but what else are you willing to play?" Bakura said with a lecherous grin. Ryou blushed red as a tomato, knowing he was beaten.  
  
Seto always felt something inside him stir as he watched Ryou and Bakura do their 'couple thing' before classes, during classes, in between classes, after classes and you can't forget at lunch. Seto always thought it was jealousy. After all who wouldn't love the soft-spoken white haired Hikari? Then he felt the pangs when he saw Yami and Yugi kiss on the roof before. Now he was getting to the conclusion he was lonely or sleep deprived it could be either or.  
  
He looked up to see Marik take Jou's homework and pass it to his Hikari. Malik laughed and taunted Jou  
  
"Come on, come and get it blondie!" he said passing it back to his Yami. Malik opened his mind link with his other.  
  
//now?// /yeah/ Marik went to pass it to Bakura. It sailed straight for the two boys happily kissing, until the last second Bakura put up a shield to protect his light. He glared at Marik who smiled innocently. Seto had been intently watching this while contemplating his aloneness, he was surprised as the poor abused piece of homework landed on his desk. Blinking a couple of times he looked at the work. It was crumpled and unreadable, but that could just be Jou's writing, Jou's writing, Jou's writing on MY desk. He looked up to see Jou looking around for the above mentioned paper.  
  
"Looking for this?" Seto held up the paper and watched the emotions pass though Jou's eyes.  
  
"Yeah thanks man" Jou said smiling, Seto regarded him coolly, though on the inside he was kicking himself. How could he not notice how good Jou looked before. This was one of the first times Jou was ever near Seto. It gave Seto a rare opportunity to study the color of his eyes. Such a nice honey color they were.  
  
"It's not like I could read it anyway" Seto replied automatically. To Jou it seemed some of the sting was taken out of Seto's voice.  
  
"It wasn't meant for you to read" Jou snapped; happy with himself for thinking up something witty to match Seto's comment.  
  
"I would like to meet the person that could translate THAT" Seto said his normal cool smile back in place to hide his newfound, not quite crush. Ryou looked at all this and smiled wickedly, one that did his Yami proud.  
  
"I can read it" Jou huffed grabbing the paper and storming back to his desk.  
  
{{Baku, they make a cute couple ne?}} Ryou asked looking at the door the teacher just walked in.  
  
{Who?}  
  
{{Jou and Seto of course}} Bakura choked on the air he had currently been breathing, causing Ryou to giggle and the teacher to give them funny looks. She was always giving them funny looks but that had a lot to do with her finding them in not so innocent positions doing not so innocent things.  
  
{You could say that} Bakura said sneaking a look at the mentioned boys out of the corners of his eyes.  
  
{{They would look so cute together}} Ryou gushed  
  
{You sound gay} Bakura whined  
  
{{I am}} Ryou said winking at his dark across the classroom. They had been split apart after the first week or so.  
  
{That is not the point} Bakura said pretending to be annoyed at his light to hide his grin.  
  
{{Then what is?}} Ryou was laughing in his head  
  
{Do you want me too answer that question?} Bakura said mental voice full of longing.  
  
"BAKURA!!" the teacher yelled.  
  
Seto was mentally laughing; he could tell that Ryou and Bakura had been having a conversation. Jou was also smiling mockingly, his grin cocky and to Seto sexy at the same time. Seto caught himself staring; it wouldn't do to have his new secret out so soon. Only one person in the entire class noticed him. In his head Malik cackled evilly.  
  
//did you see that!//  
  
/yes I did plan 's+j' is going underway/  
  
//hehehehehehe// he giggled out loud and the people sitting beside him moved a little further away, he already had almost a whole table to himself.  
  
During the change of periods Ryou caught up to Seto.  
  
"Hey Kaiba can I talk to you?" Ryou asked giving Seto his sweetest ' I'm innocent love me' look. Seto knew it would not be wise to not talk to Ryou so he agreed.  
  
"Sure, what do you want?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere more private?" Ryou gave suspicious looks at the students passing them. Seto sighed everyone in the school knew better then to mess with Ryou, he was after all the boyfriend of Bakura.  
  
What would it be like to be Jou's boyfriend? Seto thought for a second before he blushed a little.  
  
"Seto?" Ryou said noticing the blush on the older teen's pale cheeks.  
  
"Nothing" the CEO muttered, "so what did you want to talk to me about?" he said quickly covering up his earlier shyness with an ice-cold tone.  
  
"Don't talk to Ryou like that" Bakura snarled coming out of the shadows behind Ryou. Seto was slightly surprised but did not show it.  
  
"Bakura" Ryou whined, "I wanted to talk to him A-L-O-N-E"  
  
"Do you think I would leave someone as beautiful as you alone with him? He might try to steal you away from me!" Bakura put possessive arms around the smaller boy.  
  
"You can be so immature sometimes!" Ryou shouted, "Besides he likes Jou!" Ryou said ranting loudly at his dark that blinked impassively at him; used to Ryou's ranting fits. Jou who had been looking for Ryou to see what the homework pages were heard this and was intrigued. Who would like him? It was a guy? Wait was that Ryou? Ahh! And what were those damn questions?  
  
"W-what are you talking about!" Seto practically shrieked, his face a funny white color. Both albino boys and one blonde's heads shot up at the same time. Brown eyes, and a pair of honey eyes were wide; Seto's shrieks were as good as a yes. Two pairs of lavender eyes joined the group of onlookers. Which was not a group since it was only Jou.  
  
//see Yami we don't have to do it//  
  
/good, but will this work? It is Bakura after all, things never go right for him/ Marik giggled it was true poor Bakura had the worst luck.  
  
//yeah but if it fails we will just have to use our plans// Malik cackled both watched the rest of what was going on with attention they only ever gave to each other.  
  
"Seto is there something you are not telling us?" Bakura smirked  
  
"No" Seto looked side to side as if looking for a way out. But Bakura untangled from Ryou and blocked the way.  
  
"Are you certain?" Ryou said giving Seto huge trembling brown eyes.  
  
"... I'm not hiding anything," Seto said giving Ryou an unwavering stare. Jou watched on from around the corner; was it Seto? Did Seto like him? Hm? Jou went cross-eyed while thinking; what would it be like to date Seto. Seto was a pompous jackass, what would it be like to date him. Well balance the pros and cons- on the pro hand Seto is rich and hot and rich, and HOT! On the bad side Seto was a jackass and he hated one of his best friend's juts. Hmm more good then bad; Jou decided that if it were Seto he wouldn't mind.  
  
Malik watched it unfold, thing were going slowly; far to slowly his knees were faking asleep. Malik tried to shift, but couldn't hell he didn't even think knees could fall asleep! Marik shifted, his ass had began to fall asleep in the way that he and Malik were trying to watch and hold each other up at the same time.  
  
// Yami this is taking far to long!//  
  
/I know/ Marik growled softly / I have better- should I say people to do/  
  
//hey!// Malik said glaring at his Yami.  
  
/what/ Marik gave his light a innocent look that was semi ruined buy the perverted grin he was wearing.  
  
Seto gave Ryou and Bakura an even look but the pair of chocolate and oaken brown eyes were unnerving him. Ryou walked slowly forward, a slight sway in his hips.  
  
"Seto" his soft voice crooned "tell us" Seto jumped as he felt arms on his shoulders, he hadn't even noticed Bakura walk up behind him he was so caught up in Ryou's eyes.  
  
"Tell us," the dark said onto Seto's ears leaning on his seeing as he had to go on tiptoe to reach the said ear.  
  
"Yes" Ryou said, Seto turned away from Bakura to find that Ryou was right in his face.  
  
Seto gulped, both boys were so close. He looked from one pair of hypnotic eyes to the other. Two soft lips were turned up in luscious smiles. Both turned so they were twined around Seto and met each other's lips in a fiery kiss. Seto twisted trying to look away, but he could not get the picture out of his mind. His mind's version was a bit different though; he could see Jou and himself twisted into an intimate shape like the two around him. Jou's mouth firmly pressed against his.  
  
"FINE!!!" Seto said pulling away from the two boys who broke apart; sly grins on both faces.  
  
"Yes" they said in unison, their voices mixing in an all out creepy way. Seto looked away briefly then spoke.  
  
"Fine are you two happy I like Jou now leave me alone." Seto crossed his arm over his chest and turned to leave.  
  
Malik and Marik had been falling asleep, both thinking that Bakura and Ryou should have just tortured the truth out of him. When he heard Seto say the line that counted, both grinned at each other Malik pulled out a tape recorder out of his pocket and held it up. Then they herd a noise and froze.  
  
Jou had been watching Ryou and Bakura put on their little persuasion technique. He had licked his lips Bakura was one sexy badass but when he looked at the picture and all he could see was him and Seto just like that. Then he heard it. HA! Even Seto could not withhold anything from Ryou or Bakura they both were just so sexy and they knew it; and used that fact. Jou walked out of his hiding place which put him quite conveniently right in front of Seto who was trying to get as far away form the two albinos as he possibly could.  
  
"Seto" he said; that was all, in that sentence he spoke volumes.  
  
"Jou" Seto turned wide eyes on Jou, and then he pulled together his act "what do you want?"  
  
"Still a jackass eh?" Jou said smile playing on his lips.  
  
"What are you talking about mutt"  
  
"Stop," Jou got closer, " calling," closer, "me," Seto was nervous Jou was so close, "that." Jou closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips lightly against Seto's. Seto jumped; he had expected this but at the same time it surprised him. Jou's lips were soft and warm against his own; Seto decided that he could really get used to this.  
  
Jou felt little apprehension as he pressed his lips against Seto's, but this was nice Seto's body was lean and muscular under his clothes and Jou was pressed rather happily. Jou continued to kiss Seto until he finally felt Seto react to the tender kiss. The kiss became slightly more intense as Seto wrapped his arm around Jou's slim waist; Jou wrapped his arms around Seto and they moved until Seto had Jou against a wall.  
  
Ryou blinked Bakura blinked.  
  
{What the fuck?}  
  
{{I really don't know. Did you know Jou was there?}}  
  
{No. I know Malik and Marik were there, they suck at hiding}  
  
{{Malik and Marik were here?!}} Ryou turned and blinked owlishly at his taller Yami.  
  
{Ya} Bakura looked towards the doorway where the two were goggling just as confused about this all as Ryou wad been. Bakura was happy, after all Ryou was positively beaming at his best friend with his ex-archnemesis tongue down his thought. Weird how things work out ne?  
  
{So sexy wanna go have a celebration party, theses two look busy} Bakura said nodding his head towards the couple that had yet to come up for the much needed oxygen.  
  
Ryou gave his Yami those eyes that drove his Yami crazy with lust.  
  
{{Ya}}  
  
{You don't have a choice anymore} Bakura said licking his lips.  
  
Ryou and Bakura slipped out of this scene of lovers to go 'love' elsewhere. Marik and Malik watched the two albinos leave after their silent conversation.  
  
//so Yami...// Malik said leaving the last part of the sentence unsaid so his Yami could take it as he knew the eichii-minded one would.  
  
/sure/ Marik picked up Malik and carried him away from the scene where Jou and Seto still went on, surprise they were not turning blue.  
  
Seto pulled away from the best kiss of his life. He looked at the blonde trapped between his own body and the wall, yep the best by far. Jou looked up at him honey eyes clouded and lips swollen and parted.  
  
"Jou" Seto said grabbing Jou chin to get the shorter boy to look him in his eyes.  
  
"Ya" came the response small and not only a little breathless. Seto smirked.  
  
"Want to go see a movie on Friday?"  
  
Kari: **yawn** I hate writing makes me sleepy!  
  
Yami k: well this might be a one shot maybe we'll add more maybe she **point to half-asleep Kari** has some sort of idiotic plan up her sleeve.  
  
Kari: ja ne nighty night! Review please 


	2. 2

Kari: well I've decided that this will be a three chapter story this part is the movie  
  
Yami k.: and the next part will be after the movie at Seto's **grins**  
  
Kari: **blushes** ^.^;;;  
  
To cloud-1-3-5: yes! Kura and Ryou! ^.^ I love them to can you tell? **blushes** well thank you! I really mean it when I get some reviews I just sit there blushing for a while. Fluff is good! I love fluff! Well BxR SxJ I love them both! Yep they are my favorites so I really dun mind which you like! And thank you I'm glad you liked the Seto Jou! They are but I found a little plot for this!  
  
To Snowcrafter: O.o whaaaa?  
  
To ImmortalChaos: yes I'm fifteen but shhh it's a secret lol ^.~ thank you they are my favorite pairs! I would but I'm not really fond of the pairing of Ryou/Bakura with Malik/Marik I'll always prefer R/B with S/J ^.^;; you are right I like less dark things better! Fluff rules! Sure I'll email you! I need your email first though! Luv ya too!  
  
To Anime-Crazi: yes they were and I they must have sounded good ^.^ this entire fic was actually inspired by the song they were singing! There is more!  
  
To jenna: okay if you think I should! Thanks for the review!  
  
To HikariChang: wai reviews! Lol thanks for reviewing  
  
To Kaiwna: **blushes** yay I got voted for!  
  
Kari: okies story time! Hmm I'm going to have Ryou and Bakura in here for cloud-1-3-5 and cause I like 'em!  
  
Yami k.: warnings disclaimer all as usual  
  
**Start story  
  
Seto looked at his watch for the Ra-knows how many-ith time. And again looked down the street for any sign of his late date. Growling to himself he began to pace again, the ticket lady gave him another weird look. Well she can go- Seto stopped mid thought when he saw a flash of blond hair, he looked frantically but saw it no more. Cursing silently he almost jumped right out of his skin when another person latched onto his waist.  
  
"Jumpy are we?" Seto's breathing slowed down a bit when he realized it was only Jou but still he growled.  
  
"No, why did you sneak up on me?" Seto said pouting ever so slightly at being caught off guard by Jou yet again.  
  
"Because you look cute when you are grumpy" Jou smirked as Seto gave him a mock glare. "You look even cuter when you pout" Jou said grinning ear to ear.  
  
"I'm not pouting" Seto said thinking the idea was insane.  
  
"Are so" Jou said still grinning widely; being with Seto over the past week had been fun. Seto and Yami had managed to get along. Seto was not immune to Ryou and Bakura; therefore he was human. Honda had been the one that had taken the news the hardest.  
  
"Are not" Seto said unconsciously pouting even more.  
  
"So" Jou said watching with great amusement as Seto even more obviously pouted.  
  
"Not!" Seto couldn't help but grin, this was ridiculously childish but it was so much fun at the same time. That and Jou's grin made him quite attractive as well.  
  
"SO!" Jou laughed and kissed Seto, cutting off his reply that was most likely going to be 'not' anyway. Seto moaned and forgot about their argument as he tried to dominate the kiss. When Jou released the other pair of lips and gasped in air.  
  
"Shall we go get the tickets now?" Seto grabbed Jou's hand and pulled him into the line where the lady at the ticket booth gave them a weird look. Most likely because him and Jou were kissing when it came their turn and it took about a minute for them to notice.  
  
One pair of chocolate brown eyes and one pair of oaken eyes watched as the brunette paced back and forth. The one with the darker eyes snickered.  
  
"Bakura he is worried, don't laugh at him"  
  
"He looks funny though"  
  
"Well..." Ryou turned his eyes to land on Seto again. Originally he and Bakura were not stalking Jou and Seto it's just that the two of them wanted to see a movie, then they saw Seto, now it was time to watch the fruits of their labors unfold. This promised to be a good show. Jou jumped on Seto and Ryou laughed softly, despite what Jou thought he was cute, Ryou had always thought Jou was cute, sure he liked his Yami to, and Bakura was sexy as all hell. But Jou will always be the boy that didn't look like him that he liked. Then there was Seto; he was hot in a weird cold way, just plain hot in all his billowing coats. Bakura had fancied him for a while, though he had always been more attracted to the soft Hikari he had.  
  
"Shall we my love?" Bakura said bowing courteously at his light.  
  
"Ya" Ryou ran up to the line with Bakura behind him. Like the two before him he and Bakura sat there kissing the daylights out of each other until they reached the very stressed ticket lady.  
  
Jou walked with Seto to the popcorn people.  
  
"You know I could have paid for myself" Jou says though his smile is still in place and that lets his boyfriend know that he is not really that angry.  
  
"I know but what is the use of having billions of dollars if I can't pay for my boyfriend to get into the movies?" Seto smiles slightly at Jou and pulls him into his arms and rest his head on Jou's shoulder from behind giving Jou a kiss on the shoulder.  
  
"So do I pay for the popcorn?" Jou says staring straight ahead even though his hands are on top of Seto's lacing their fingers together.  
  
"Nope my treat" Seto smiled as the line moved forward a little more.  
  
"Sure even you could get enough four for me?" Jou laughed lightly  
  
"I'm sure I can handle you appetite" Seto smirked and Jou choked then giggled.  
  
They made it to the stand without much else happing; there they began to talk about what to buy.  
  
"So Set should we get the classic couple meal or separate?" Jou said looking at the menu  
  
"Why don't we go for the meal?" Seto said pulling out his wallet, paying they got straws and what not to go into the movie.  
  
Ryou and Bakura came in next, they stood in the impossibly long line. Bakura moves some of the fluffy white hair and attacked Ryou's neck his hair hid it easily, no one could tell; not that Bakura would have cared anyway. They two got the bucket of popcorn and the large drink.  
  
Seto and Jou found seats in the front, Jou had begged and begged until Seto had given into the begging; hell Jou had learned some things from Ryou and Yugi. Those two were ultimate in persuasion, giant eyes that could not be denied. Ryou also was extremely sexy to ass to that; Yugi was the epitome cuteness, together well no one said no. Jou had ulterior reasons for sitting in front; no one ever sat there so he and Seto would be more or less alone.  
  
The movie started it was some action horror movie that Jou hadn't even bother to get the name of. He had let Seto pick not that Jou planned on watching too much of the movie. After the previews Jou had taken some of the refreshments, he began his plan. At first it was the classical two hands in the popcorn, Jou had fun groping Seto's hand.  
  
Seto noticed the hand groping his but to see what the blond had in store he didn't react at all. He and Seto both went to take a drink out of the large drink with two straws, Jou gave Seto playful eyes and wrapped his agile tongue around the straw, Seto almost moaned, but continued his faked indifference.  
  
Jou frustrated at his boyfriend seeming lack of interest caused him to smirk and go the phase three, Seto would be brain dead if he missed this. Jou swiftly deposited himself in Seto's lap, sitting across the seats so his ass was in Seto's lap, arms thrown around his neck and feet in the next seat over.  
  
"Seto" Jou purred, blowing warm breath on Seto's ear causing the older boy to shudder in delight.  
  
"Yes" Seto said trying to sound casual but not pulling it off at all, his voice was more breathless then anything else.  
  
"Are you enjoying the movie?" Jou squirmed trying to get comfy, Seto let out a soft moan, so as not to let anyone else hear. Jou grinned wickedly; he purposely wiggled again, causing Seto to make that delicious noise again.  
  
"It's wonderful" Seto hissed out as yet again Jou shifted. Jou smiled and kissed Seto soundly blocking out all other sounds the taller of the two was going to make.  
  
Seto's hands came up and gripped Jou around his waist, he kissed back happily. Jou wiggled again Seto moaned into he kiss and increased his grip. Jou smirked and released the brunette's lips.  
  
"Don't make a sound now" Jou then began to suck on any part of Seto's neck he could get at while Seto was wearing his clothing.  
  
Seto was trying hard not to make any noises though his breathing had become somewhat deeper. Jou continued this delicious torture up for most the movie, Seto's hands had found their way into Jou shirt and Jou's mouth had found it's way anywhere not clothed.  
  
Bakura only raised an eyebrow as Jou and Seto actually sat there watching the movie, why sit in the front if you are actually going to watch the movie?! Ryou giggled softly and pointed when Jou jumped into Seto's lap, Bakura found himself quite envious of the brunette. Bakura wanted a Ryou in his lap. Ryou squealed in their mental link.  
  
{{Awww so cute!}} Ryou clasped his hands and cooed.  
  
{Damn luck bastard} Bakura muttered back. This was one thing he liked about the mind link they could talk during a movie and no one could say anything.  
  
{{What I thought you liked Seto}} Ryou turned large confused brown eyes on the spirit.  
  
{It's not Seto I'm jealous of but what he is doing; I want you now} Bakura cast eyes to the old lady that was on the other side of Ryou, they were close to the front but not too close the old lady was the only on that would notice them. Ryou looked at the old lady annoyed.  
  
Not even ten minutes later the old lady got up as if in a trance and walked out of the theater. The minute she was out of sight Bakura pounced on Ryou who was only too happy to comply.  
  
No one noticed that in the back of the theater a bit of light glinted of a metal rod. Marik grinned and kissed his Hikari sound on the lips, every one else around them seemed not to notice and only stared unblinkingly ahead.  
  
Kari: next chappy going to be a bit hard but I do my best  
  
Yami k.: well ya it over now kind of short...  
  
Kari: review ja ne 


End file.
